


Melt in My Hands

by Silverrose (Lilygold68)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Pet Names, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilygold68/pseuds/Silverrose
Summary: Steve has been tense all week. He's been busy with SHIELD and the Avengers, mission after mission. Tony took it upon himself to make Steve relax and let go. Obviously, and have some stress relieving sex.





	Melt in My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. This is the FIRST WORK I'M POSTING EVER. And I'm nervous. It's my first time pls be gentle. Please kudos and leave comments. 
> 
> But, the show must go on. *opens curtains*

 

 

He knelt on the floor, back facing the door and hands clasped on his lap. His eyes closed in anticipation and his blood rushed under his skin. The sound of his heartbeat echoing in his ears in the silence of the room. Goosebumps rose on his naked skin though the temperature of the room was carefully regulated.

 

A small shift of his thighs sent pinprick of needles down his legs, an indicator of how long he has kept that position. He didn't know how long he kept that position but his breathing slowed and his body finally relaxed into where he's meant to be. Time became irrelevant to him as he sunk deeper into the feeling of submission. A slight haze covered his feelings, the burn of kneeling for a long time on the soft carpet, his aching shoulders. All of that faded into the background like looking through frosted glass, hazy and unclear. The only thing he felt was losing himself into the dominating power of  his Dom's orders. 

 

Finally, after a long while, the door to the room opened and muffled footsteps broke the silence of the room. The footsteps stopped at his back for a minute but continued deeper into the room. He heard the rustling of fabric and the clink of a belt being removed. His breath shortened for a moment. A gentle touch on his chin, found his eyes opening to the sight of his Dom above him, eyes glinting in approval and lust.

 

"Well done, my pet," Tony said. "First thing I wanted to see was you kneeling for me the moment I step into our room." He looked dashing in his suit, blazer and waistcoat removed and pants unbuttoned.

 

"Hands out, sweetheart," he said as he loosened his tie. It took tremendous effort to move my hands and at the same time no effort at all. He wrapped the tie secure on my hands and tugged it experimentally. 

 

"What's your colour, honey?" He looked at my face for any signs of discomfort. 

 

"Green, Tony." My words slurred together. He grabbed my chin and nodded his head. "Alright, Steve. Don't move, I'll be right back." He winked and walked away from my line of sight. I should probably be concerned about what he's doing but I couldn't find myself to care.

 

He walked back to me and grabbed my tied hands and pulled. I fell to my elbows, I had to shuffle awkwardly on my knees to kerp my balance. A whimper escaped my lips as the feeling of being exposed and humiliation of the position made me sink deeper into that hazy space.

 

"Come on, darling. Crawl for me." I obeyed and he guided me to the bed. He tied the other end of the tie to the bed. "Try not to move, sweetheart." I groaned I knew he was teasing me as my enhanced strength could easily rip the tie to shreds at a mere thought but that was the challenge, the thrill of pleasing him and reigning in my strength for him to do as he pleases with me.

 

 

He went to my back and laid his palms on my shoulders. A fleeting thought crossed my mind that they were wet  with oil, the sweet smell of lavender filling the air, before pleasure crested over me as he began to kneed my tense shoulder. A shudder racked through me as he hit spots that I didn't know where tense and aching.

 

"Yeah, that's it, handsome, just relax and let me take care of you." His hands left for a moment and came back, slicked with more oil and drifted to my back and continued the heavenly message. "You like that don't you?" he continued without expecting a response, not that I would have been able to give one in the state I was. "You like my hands on you, me taking care of you. You don't have to do anything but look pretty and take it. So pretty for me, aren't you Steve? My Steve."

 

My head migrated to the edge of the bed and my brain was fuzzy. I think I'm drooling. Tony continued without any thought to my upper faculties that weren't working, digging his fingers into my lower back and loosening the muscles there, almost painfully. "I mean all those missions for SHIELD and that's not counting the ones for the Avengers. No wonder you had a scowl the size of the Stark Tower on your face these past week." I made a sound in the negative but he hushed me, fingers pressing my back causing me to slump back on the bed.

 

"There, there. Tony's here to help you." He petted my back and moved his hands away. I whined in protest. "It's okay, honey, Tony's gonna make you feel real good." 

 

I heard the click of a cap but all I could do was spread my knees wider amd let incoherent pleading noises escape from my mouth. Slick fingers pressed against my entrance, not entering just massaging the ring of muscle slowly. I shifted my hips into the movement, another hand moved to my front, stroking my shaft and balls and I cantered my hips forward. The hand at my entrance slowly pressed a finger inside and my body trembled. My body was at war whether to press forward into the hand stroking me or back to the finger searching my hole. 

 

"Look at you, on your knees, at my mercy," Tony spoke behind me, stroking me faster and another finger joined the first and spread my hole, preparing me for Tony's cock. "I love you like this, so plaint, so needy, willing to do anything for me to fuck you, aren't you? I wonder if anyone else knows this, that Captain America begs so prettily for me, but they don't cause you're mine." At this, another finger stabbed into me and all I could do was moan helplessly into the bedspread. He brushed my prostate and I jolted, a heavy moan fell from my lips. "Ah, there it is." He pressed into spot again and again and I sobbed into the bed.

 

"Okay, you're ready for me," Tony said, though it was for my benefit rather than his. Tony removed his fingers and without preamble pushed his cock inch by inch. I panted and struggled to stay still, scrambling for purchase on anything I could reach with my hands tied. Finally, he bottomed inside me and I led out a shuddering breath, skin flushed amd heated.

 

"So tight," he moaned. "I love how you're so tight, like it's the first time all over again, no matter how much I prepare you. But it's not isn't it? We've done it so much, I've lost count. But no matter how streched you're, how loose, you go back to being so snug. " I turned my face to hide my raging blush but he wasn't fooled. "Like you were made for this."

 

He promptly drew back and thrusted back keeping up a furious pace, angling and finally hitting my prostate on every thrust. "I don't know how long I can last Steve,  I've been hard ever since I saw you naked on the damn carpet, waiting for me and those noises you made when I had my hands on you, criminal." His hands went back to my cock and jerked me off. 

 

"T-Tony, I-I'm gonna cum," I gasped out. "Go on Steve, cum for me," Tony said, not stopping his pace. I came with a shuddering cry, come spilling down Tony's hands. Tony gave a few aborted thrusts and came spilling in me. My mind drifted off and absently felt my hands being loosened and rubbed tenderly. A warm rag cleaned my body of sweat and my hole of lube and come. 

 

"Come on, Steve," I felt my hands being tugged up and stood on jelly legs. I was led to the bed and gently pushed down and hands massaged my sore knees and legs. "Sleep, Steve, I'll be here," He smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners and grabbed a tablet, settling at my side. My eyes were getting heavy but I forced my mouth to move.

 

"I-, uh, I love you, Tony," I garbled the words out. His eyes softened and he laid a kiss on my lips and forehead. "I love you too, Steve." was the last thing I heard before I fell into the embrace of sleep.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> So how do you like it? Raw or medium rare? Joking, pls leave kudos and comments. If you like to leave prompts, pls do. I might turn this into a drabble fic, not sure yet. But you can change my mind. *winks* 
> 
> Also if you see any errors, please kindly point it out.


End file.
